The Bigger They Are
by Mecha74
Summary: A sequel to Godzilla 1985 that doesn't include the Heisei films that came after. In this continuity Godzilla continued to be a plague upon not only Japan but the entire world. In this story Godzilla attacks the city of Dubai in the United Arab Emirates.


A sequel to Godzilla 1985 that doesn't include the Heisei films that came after. In this continuity Godzilla continued to be a plague upon not only Japan but the entire world.

THE BIGGER THEY ARE

June 8th, 2009

At 8:00 AM Saleh bin Tariq bin Khalid Al-Fulan stood at his usual work station, having just started what would surely be another busy day atop what was to be the world's tallest building, the Burj Dubai in the city of Dubai, United Arab Emirates. The tower itself was practically finished, with only final touches upon the spire that topped the structure in need of completion. Though merely a humble construction worker among several thousand of his peers Saleh dared himself to have vain feelings of power and majesty as he looked out from where he stood over 700 hundred meters above the Earth. The height was so amazing that from this altitude one could actually see the curvature of the planet itself, it was breathtaking. Needless to say, it certainly wasn't an occupation for anyone with a fear of heights, there was a man who tried however once he heard how good the pay was, he threw up and passed out before the service elevator even got him halfway up the structure. Indeed the Burj Dubai was to be a staggering 800 meters in height once finished, a symbol of man's triumph over the impossible and Saleh couldn't be happier to be a part of its creation.

"Hey Saleh, you fall asleep over there?" Kunya yelled out laughing a little to himself at Saleh's sudden startled reaction.

"No-no, sir, getting right to work sir!" Saleh said sheepishly with reddened cheeks, hoping he had not upset his crew leader as he immediately got to work.

Things progressed calmly and smoothly as they normally did for the next two hours until right about 10:00 AM. That's when something massive rose out of Sea Of Oman heading toward the Dubai coastline.

Upon the tower a worker named Harun spotted it first as he paused dropping his tools in the process. Saleh took notice of this and leaned over to ask if he was okay when an awkward odor similar to ammonia hit his nostrils. The cause was obvious as a urine stain began to appear on the front of Harun's work pants as Saleh looked down. Other workers had stopped as well having now spotted what was approaching from the shore as Saleh's gaze returned to Harun's face, now pale and wide-eyed with terror. Finally Saleh turned his head to gaze upon what the others saw as a deafening roar suddenly echoed throughout the city, a roar that could belong to only one creature…Godzilla, had come to the Middle East.

There were a few moments more of silence and then…panic ensued.

Workers rushed desperately as fast as they could back down the building using every means available to them as they hoped to somehow flee from the monster's wrath. The elevators quickly became overcrowded by those who wished to get down as quickly as possible seeing how the Burj Dubai's double decker elevators moved at speeds of 40 miles per hour resulting in fist fights for who would get them as others made a break for the stairs. Meanwhile through the windows it could be seen that Godzilla had made landfall and now made his way through the city as thousands screamed running in fear and hysteria. With Godzilla's sudden arrival the city was surely doomed, there was simply no warning and no time to evacuate the over 2 million people therein as the monster let out another ear splitting bellow. But just then he turned , his eyes shifting and then locking on something close by as he became aware of a long spear-like shadow falling over him that blocked even his view of the sun.

The Burj Dubai Tower.

"Oh no." Saleh murmured watching from up high, the hair on the back of his neck standing strait up as the monster's glare seemingly met his own.

Godzilla actually seemed to be in awe for a brief moment having come across this cloud piercing monolith that was surely larger than anything he had ever encountered before. It dwarfed him…made him feel small…insignificant. This…was not acceptable.

Godzilla's awe and curiosity gave way to anger as he let out another roar, followed by a blue glow dancing up and down his dorsal plates. Back up on the tower Saleh along with several other workers raced down the stairwells as fast as their legs could move them, but when Godzilla's fire finally struck even the first evacuees had not yet made it to ground level. As the stream of radioactive death hit a hole was burned through the base of the structure but still held firm not even shaking from the assault, Godzilla had to hold and concentrate the beam for it to bore all the way through. The tower however was easily a hundred meters in width at its base with the hole left by Godzilla's breath not causing sufficient structural damage to bring it down…this only further spurned the creature's rage as he fired off another blast into the foundation shearing a chuck off of the building's left side, still the tower did not move.

Inside as the horrified workers evacuated a ray of blue fire tore through the upper part of the structure wiping out entire floors in the process as many were either burned or flat out disintegrated by the radioactive gale. The majority of the workers including Saleh were already in the mid section of the building with the beam gutting everything above them as burning debris rained down upon them as several more were crushed or pinned down. This blast severed the support cables of one of the last elevators coming down as the emergency braking mechanisms were tripped which saved the people within from falling but also effectively trapped them where they were as well. As Saleh dashed down the stairs for his very life thoughts of 9-11 in America quickly filled his mind, "Was this how they felt when the plane hit, will we die, will our fate be the same as theirs?"

A third concentrated blast punched another hole through the base about 50 meters off the ground atomizing some of the first evacuees as they were reaching the bottom floors, but still the building refused to fall.

Godzilla's fury swelled up within him as his hate filled eyes narrowed at the tower. Indeed it would fall…even if he had to tear it down with his bare hands! Lumbering forward with an angry shriek Godzilla quickly closed the gap between himself and the skyscraper, crossing Burj Dubai Boulevard and smashing his way through the Boulevard Crescent buildings that blocked his path. The beast built up a head of steam like a charging bull as he slammed hard into the obelisk with all of his weight…this time it moved. Several workers who had successfully reached ground level poured out of the main entrance and the emergency exits, some freezing in petrified fright at the very sight of the kaiju while others experienced terror assisted adrenaline boosts as they ran like Hell.

Inside the building the workers felt it too as they continued running as fast as they could, outside toward the top of the edifice others who had been unfortunate enough to have been left trapped and stranded on scaffolding clung on for dear life watching from above, but some were not so lucky. Among those who fell one suffered a heart attack before he hit bottom, another passed out about halfway down while one more screamed all the way down, every bone in his body was pulverized to powder on impact.

The 80 meter behemoth snarled as he heaved back for another physical strike as 50,000 tons of reptilian flesh threw itself into base of the superstructure once again shaking it from top to bottom as bystanders nearby in paralyzed shock looked on. The tower had been built to withstand both earthquakes and severe winds with reinforced concrete slabs and corridor walls, but it was unlikely that its designers had planned for a giant monster attack.

As the workers inside continued down several of them suddenly had difficulty keeping up as they began to stumble and stagger. Saleh and a few scant others stopped for a moment to see what was wrong when the individuals in question suddenly began to convulse and vomit blood all over the place as strange rashes appeared upon them, eventually they are in fetal positions upon the floor and no longer able to move.

"By Allah what is happening?" Saleh screamed in dread backing away.

Saleh didn't understand that though none of them were hit by Godzilla's breath they were the ones straggling behind that were closest to the blast when it tore through, exposing them to residual radiation on a similar level to radioactive fallout.

"Forget them their as good as dead!" Another blurted out as the rest of unaffected workers took off running once more.

Meanwhile the group who had been trapped within the unmoving elevator had managed to partially force the doors open with one occupant out and another halfway out when Godzilla had rammed into the building again causing the emergency brakes to give out as the person was cleaved in half at the waist by the falling elevator leaving the first occupant hanging on to a dead bottomless torso by its hands as everyone else left inside plummeted downward to a grisly death at the bottom of the elevator shaft screaming all the while. When it hit bottom the elevator doors on the bottom floor exploded outward mowing down several others who had just reached that floor as well as splattering them with the horrid gore and viscera of the mangled victims inside. Back up towards the top of the structure others who had stayed behind attempting to fight their way into an elevator and failing found themselves trapped on the upper floors above the section of the building that had been blasted away by Godzilla's fire. Those that were brave enough to try and jump down were rewarded with death or crippling injuries as some broke their necks, legs or backs when they landed or impaled themselves on exposed steel rebars.

Back outside Godzilla stepped back for a moment, his ire at its apex as he scowled at the towering megalith that held fast and had thus far seemingly repelled all of his attacks.

It mocked him…taunted him…laughed in his face just by refusing to crumble before him. Truly an unstoppable force was meeting an immovable object. Claw swipes and tail swings tore away negligible chunks of the exterior as Godzilla discharged another shot of his breath at point blank range putting yet one more hole in the weakening foundation…finally…the high-rise began to shudder. In a combination of frustration and animosity more irradiated flames seared into the man made pile as stray rampant blasts obliterated the surrounding Boulevard Plaza, Dubai Mall and adjacent hotel. Godzilla reared back with one more shrill howl as he plowed into the tower one more time as he blasted and ripped his way through the center. While inside he let off a nuclear pulse compounding the damage he was causing as a few moments later he finally came barreling out of the other side. The sound of breaking concrete and steel snapping like kindling signified what was indeed the final death blow of the Burj Dubai Tower as the building finally began to teeter and give way.

Inside Saleh and the last group of workers were only about 100 meters from ground level when they heard mortified wails of anguish coming from beneath them from people in the lower floors as they suddenly felt everything around them shake and displace as Godzilla smashed his way through down below, Saleh quickly realized what was happening.

"We're all dead." He muttered as over 500,000 tons of steel, concrete and glass swayed and then finally fell with a thunderous, rumbling creak as the near 800 meter tower slowly collapsed and then came crashing down with Godzilla looking on from outside.

From nearly 60 miles away you could see the tower fall. Even farther away than that you could hear and feel the impact. The incredible man made structure, which cost nearly 1 billion U.S. dollars and was supposed to stand tall and strong for 100 years, had been utterly demolished before it was even fully completed.

The unstoppable force, had moved the immovable object.

With that Godzilla tilts his head back roaring in victory up into the heavens above before turning his attention back to the rest of the city.

24 hours later…

"Over here! We've got another live one!" A voice suddenly yelled directly above Saleh as he slowly opened his eyes, but for some reason one of them wouldn't open.

Somehow, though he himself could not believe it, he was alive!

"Okay, easy, easy." He heard another voice say as rubble was cleared out from around his body and he was lifted with a number of braces attached to various parts of his body by rescue personnel.

Though he didn't know it yet he had lost his right leg, his left eye, had several broken bones and had suffered spinal cord damage that would leave him paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life. The only reason he wasn't dead already was because the tons of debris that took his leg also crushed the wound shut preventing blood loss which paramedics had to immediately wrestle with once he was pulled free of the wreckage, luckily though he managed to pull through.

This day would be remembered by history through the scant few survivors that would all piece together the nightmarish events that had transpired, on this day a monument to mankind's supposed strength and indomitable spirit was felled like a house of cards by a beast that defied logic and reason.

Godzilla had many names in many languages all over the world, today the Arab people gave him one of their own, "The Devil's Hammer."

And thusly when the might of this hammer came down man's mightiest piece of architecture toppled before its power.

END


End file.
